During spinal surgery, there is a need to remove portions of the spinal disc between adjacent vertebrae. Instruments are inserted into the disc space to remove portions of the disc by piercing the annulus and then the nucleus is mechanically disintegrated with the pieces being removed through suction, forceps, rongeurs, or other similar instruments.
There is a need for an instrument that allows for greater motion within the disc space to enable the nucleus to be disintegrated and removed with a minimal amount of time and ease of use for a surgeon.